deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Credit Shop
The Credit Shop sells exclusive, limited release items, and normal items. However, the items are not bought with in-game money. Users must use credits to buy items from the Credit Shop. The Credit Shop sells some of the rarest items in the game, including the USAN-12, Alpha Bull, M60, and Grinder. While most can and have been found, it is much more simple to buy them from the Credit Shop. While items can be bought in the Credit Shop, there are some which you can only find in your exploits in the inner city, like food, medication, misc items, as well as weapons and armours. The Items available in the shop are: *Credits *Gold Membership *Miscellaneous Services & Limited Edition Equipment *Low Level Equipment, encompasses the 10-20 credit range. *Medium Level Equipment, encompasses the 50-100 credit range. *High Level Equipment, encompasses the 200-750 credit range. *Elite Level Equipment, encompasses the 1,500-3,000 credit range. *Clothing *Ammunition Some changes were made 10/1/2011 and the credit shop prices was changed and the GAU-19 was "temporarily" removed. All levels of equipment bought from the Shop are Master Crafted with a 4/4/4 stat bonus for all weapons available and a 10/10 stat bonus for all armour available. Credits You can buy credits from here Credits can be sold and bought in the marketplaces and are required to buy items and services from the Credit Shop. SHAPOOPI, AND I AM OUTA HERE <3 o3o XDDDDDD XXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD H ETRP DERT{RESYP Gold Membership The shop also sells the exclusive "Gold Membership" at a recurring fee $7.95 a month, or a one time discounted fee for the larger 6 and 12 month bundles. It can be bought from here. Miscellaneous Services The shop sells stat resets for 200 credits. The Shop also sells a Surgeon service (appearance reset) for 200 credits, as well as a Profession Change (class, sex, and appearance reset) for 1000 credits. EY, WHAt THE FU@#! Limited Edition Items The Shop occasionally sells limited edition items that are only available for a short period of time. For information regarding these items see the Special Gear article. Other Important Info About The Shops And Credits If you purchase credits the auto account deletion is terminated on your account, so you won't lose your account ever. This only works if you purchased credits after August of 2008. It does not matter how many or if you run out. This only works if you buy credits straight from Dead Frontier. Buying credits from another player will not have the same effect. Extra Items & Special Services There are some items and features that are not available at the current credit shop. These items may appear in the future, but currently they can be only obtained by sending a support request with the required number of credits in-hand. Information quoted from here. Ghost Ammo Cost: 8000 credits Ghost Ammo (known as GA) gives you 15,000 rounds of the ammo of your choice a day, every day (except grenade rounds which is 7,500 rounds a day). Each new day starts at 08:00 am GMT (03:00 am EST). Please note that you'll have to wait until the start of the first new day before you'll get your first batch of ammo. Also, for a cost of 500 credits, Ghost Ammo may be changed from one kind of ammo to another. Account Name Change Cost: 2000 credits This allows you change your account name. Obviously you can't choose a name that is already taken by another account. Credit Shop Prices & Discounts The credit shop sells a variety of items, mainly equipment and ammunition with the occasional other item in there. This is a list of all current shop item offers and the discounts for Gold Members for each of them. Every current weapon comes with +4/+4/+4 and armour with +10/+10 bonuses when bought through the shop, which represents a semi-godcraft. Ammunition comes in the largest possible stacks. 800 for handgun, 600 for rifle 400 for shotgun, and 200 for grenades. It costs between 1-3 credits per stack and most do not get a discount for being a GM. Aside from the Credit Shop, almost all other things that can be bought with credits do not get cheaper for Gold Members. * - Is said by AdminPwn to be temporarily removed From the Credit Shop Category: Gameplay